More like dying
by jesslarhea
Summary: Bella/Niklaus. Bella is betrayed by her parents that have lied to her, her entire life. Niklaus completes the ritual and breaks his curse only to find his mate moments after. Come read and find out what happens with my two favorite fictional characters. Rate mature for a lot of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

" _ **More like dying**_ _ **"**_

 _ **I don't own Twilight nor do I own The vampire diaries. I just started reading a lot of crossovers so I thought I would give it a go.**_

 _ **~SUMMERY (Niklaus)~**_

 _ **When the ritual to break Niklaus**_ _ **' curse is almost complete, Elijah attacks but its not the promise to undagger their siblings that stops Elijah from ripping Klaus' heart out; it's his mate that saves him.**_

 _ **Read to find out all the happenings in the town of Mystic Falls.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **~Niklaus~**_

I look around the ritual site one last time to make sure all is right and in order before I make my way over to the she wolf with a wicked grin slithering across my uncaring face as the bitch begins to shift painfully with her very last transformation. In a way of things I guess you could say that I doing this bitch a service.

On any other day I would feel just a tad bit bad for the crazy wolf, but this woman is far worse than I could ever be try to be. She came to Mystic Falls looking for Mason Lockwood. He was a former pack member of hers before he saw her true nature and escape her and her vicious ways.

Julies was the leader a vicious pack of twenty werewolves that moved to a different state each month just so she and her pack could reek havoc on large and fully packed camp sites of men, women and children during every full moon. Even I am not capable of such evil actions. I do have some morals. Granted, they are few and far between but they are there and I do not kill children. So the way I see it, I'm doing sort of a...Justice? Yeah that is what we'll call my one good deed for this month. Justice.

I look up at the moon then over to my long time friend and witch Maddox sighing happily because it seems it's time to start breaking this retched curse. The moon is just right which only gives us an hour or so to get the curse broken, and then I can begin to live my life the way it was meant to be live and making my family whole again or as whole as I can make it.

I smile excitedly at the sound of painful and broken sobs. Karma is a wicked, wicked little bitch sometimes. "Now, now Julies." I tisk at the she wolf as she writhes in pain on the ground while growling at me. "Soon that pain will burden you no more, doll. Look at it this way; the world will be rid of your sadistic ways. Yes, I'm an evil son of a bitch but you my dear are far worse than I could ever be." I grin and laugh at her well deserved misery as her body begins to break and her howls of pain become louder.

I motion for Maddox to dissipate the fire circle around the wolf before I lean down and quickly thrust my fist into her heaving chest and quickly pull her heart from her now dead body. Man I love doing that to crazy ass wolves and I would say that it's such a shame that Julies had to be my wolf sacrifice because for a crazed wolf, she was kind of pretty, but I won't say such blasphemy and demean my self. Oh well.

I move back to the alter and place the heart over the moonstone in the ceremonial bowl before rushing back over the the new vampire that I created just for this special occasion. It was a last minute decision but one I do regret. Hell, I've regretted much worse so I will just have to live with my choice and actions. Yes I am truly evil for doing this but what's done is done and the doppelgangers sweet innocent aunt Jenna was just a necessary evil on my part. The woman was simply in the wrong place at the right time.

"Please no. Klaus not my aunt, Please. I'll do anything." Elena Gilbert wails inside her little fire circle.

When the fire around Jenna disappears I grin over at Elena as I quickly pull her aunt's heart from her chest. "See doll." I smile at her as I toss the heart in the bowl. "I told you that she would not suffer one bit and that I would make it very quick and painless for her. Now are you ready for your part in all this, Elena?"

"You're a fucking monster." Wow the little doppelganger has a mouth on her; much like Kathrine. Too bad I can't turn her after she comes back from this deadly experience. I would love to see just how much those two are truly alike. Maybe later.

"Why thank you love. That is truly the nicest complement that I have ever received." When it is time and the moon is just right, I pull Elena from the circle and lean my face towards her sweet neck. "I'll see you in the morning love." Her breath hitches when she realizes what I just said to her and that I know she and her little friends have come up with a way for the doppelganger to come back from the dead without being turned into a vampire. What the morons don't realize is that it was me that push their little Bennett witch in the right direction for that spell because I need Elena's blood to create my hybrids and I will make damn sure to keep her safe and alive for as long as possible so that I can continue to get all blood that I need from her so that I can make as many hybrids as I want and need.

I chuckle then moan loudly as I sink my teeth in Elena's neck and begin to drain her.

Once I'm finished I turn back to my witch. "I'm ready." I inform him and with a minute nod, I rip my shirt off just as Maddox pulls the moon stone from the ceremonial bowl and holds it to my chest as he begins his hypnotic chant.

I suddenly feel my body begin to shift painfully and this time I will transform completely. I will no longer be a cursed creature. "It's done. Now you need to complete the full transformation." Maddox informs me as he moves away from me and continues his chanting.

I feel a strong jolt then fall to my knees as my body begins to shift and just as my spine snaps I hear clapping to my right. I painfully turn my head just as my older brother Elijah come into view with the Salvatore brothers and the young Bennett witch.

"Wow brother, that went swimmingly but I can't allow you to live any longer. You took our brother's and sister away from me and my vengeance for that is long over due Klaus." Before I can tell him that they're not dead, only daggered, he thrust his fist out towards my chest but the impact never comes and something or someone is standing in front of me growling loudly at Elijah's prone and crumpled form on the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" I can vaguely hear Damon yell over my protectors growls as my body continues to break and shift.

I don't know how long I'm on the ground going through the painful shift but as soon as the pain stops and the transformation is complete I quickly shift back and stand, not caring that I'm naked as I looking on at the beautiful scene before. I've never been the shy type.

Damon, Stephen, and Bonnie are trying to get through an invisible barrier with no luck at all. My brother is laying on the ground writhing in pain and holding his arm where I can clearly see the bite of a wolf but not just any wolf; a hybrid like me. But how?

They all are looking between me and the person that saved me and the fear and shock in their eyes causes me to laugh loudly.

I look down at the crouched person in front of me and realize that its a petite woman. Her hair is dark brown and falling in waves down to her ass. Damn that's a nice ass. The rest of her body of what I can see is simple exquisite.

"You can stand down now, love. I'm okay, and thank you for protecting me." I tell her softly as I move towards her and stand at her side. "What's your name, beautiful, and why did you protect me like that?" I place my hand on her bare arm. When my skin touches hers I feel a strong jolt slice through my entire body, causing me to shiver in pleasure.

What the bloody hell was that? Fuck, I feel the strongest urge to strip her down and claim her in every way possible. No matter that I haven't even seen her face or the fact that I have no bloody clue who she is.

The woman growls one last time at everyone that she sees as a threat to us, then turns to face me. I can't contain the gasp that escapes me when I look into her glowing yellow eyes that are slowly turning to a beautiful chocolate brown that are glowing just as brightly. Suddenly my entire world shifts and I realize in that instant, that it's this beautiful woman that holds and owns my soul just like I can feel her soul within me, consuming me completely. This gorgeous creature is my mate and it's clear that she is a hybrid like me, but how is that even possible when I am supposedly the first and only of my kind? But here this beautiful creature stands, protecting me with her life without even knowing who I am.

"How?" I whisper not taking my eyes from hers for one second. "How is this possible?"

"I..." She stops and takes a deep breath. "...I'm not entirely sure. I mean, I was just a normal yet clumsy twenty year old just last week, I think." She tells me softly as she shakes her head as if to clear it. "I woke up a few days ago like this and my only instinct; my only purpose was to run but it was like something was leading here and when I saw that man about to hurt you..." She stops while shakes her head again and looks over to my brother letting out a loud roar causing everyone but me to flinch back. "Should I finish him off? I'm not sure what to do. I want him dead for trying to hurt you." She takes a shaky breath trying to calm herself down to no avail.

She is seriously close to losing it so I instinctively pull her into my arms causing her to instantly calm. I feel completely content for the first time in my very long life with this beautiful unknown creature in my arms.

I chuckle and shake my head at how strongly I feel for her and I don't even know her name or who she is. "The asshole may have just tried to kill me but he is my brother so I think we should let him live for now. Can you do that for me love?"

"You're asking her?" I hear my brother laugh the gasp in pain.

"Well you did just try to rip her mates heart out brother." I point out then turn back to the beautiful woman that the fates or whoever saw fit to send my way. "Are you going to tell me your name?" I ask her as I slowly lead her over to Elijah. Eh, he can suffer for a few more seconds.

"Isabella Swan but I go by Bella." She smiles up at me and I can't help it, I pull her to me and caress her soft cheek when she begins to blush a gorgeous shade of red.

"Nicklaus Mikaelson and I must say that you were name accordingly, beautiful." I grin and lift her wrist to my mouth and bite down causing her to bite her bottom lip. God she taste heavenly. Too damn bad I have to save my brother. "Sorry love but we need to give my brother some of your blood so he doesn't die, and since you were the one that bit him your blood will heal him faster." She nods and offers my brother her wrist. He looks at me for conformation before gently taking her wrist and drinking a few mouth fulls.

When he's finished I pull Bella behind me and offer Elijah my hand to help him up. "That is more than you deserve Elijah." I tell him before punching him in the face. He flies back and crashes into that invisible wall that is still keeping the Salvatore brothers and their little witch at bay.

"What the hell is this?! Your witch is not this powerful! Hell, I've never heard of a witch that is powerful enough to do something like this!" Bonnie yells as she looks at Bella with so much hate and disdain.

My hold on Bella tightens as I growl at the bitch. "You better watch how you look and talk to Bella, little witch. I have no problem with killing everyone that has ever meant anything to you!" I growl, my entire body shaking with rage.

Suddenly I feel Bella's hand rub a path up and down my spine calming me instantly. Fuck, that feels amazing. I really fucking love her soft touch.

Bella turns to me with the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen. "I'm not a witch. Well, not anymore I don't think. I think that I was one before all this happened to me but I'm not sure, though, it may all still be there but like I said, I'm not entirely sure." She closes her eyes tightly taking a shaky breath. "All I know is that a week ago I found out that I come from a long line of powerful witches and wolves. The night that I found all this out I was taken from my home, forced to kill someone, then put under some sort of spell by my mother, and when they brought me out of it I was surrounded by hundreds of people chanting something that I didn't understand. My mother and father were among them." She takes another shaky breath at the thought of what happened to her before she continues on with her story. "When the chanting stopped I felt the most excruciating pain that I have ever felt in my life. While every bone in my body broke one by one my mother stabbed me in the stomach with a sword. I think that I passed out from all the pain and when I came to I was naked, covered in blood, and I was so thirsty; Oh god I was so fucking thirsty." My gorgeous mate continues to sob into my chest while clutching to me tightly.

I can feel the shock rolling off of everyone as my mate continues to sob into my chest. I look to my brother with questioning eyes and the look on his face tells me me that he knows at least a little about what happen to Bella.

I pull back a little and bring my hand up to cup Bella's cheek and gently lift her face to look at me. "I've got you love." I lean down and place a soft kiss to her forehead. "We'll figure all this out darling and I won't leave your side, ever." I declare, shocking everyone further with how I'm being so loving and gentle with this woman. Hell, I'm even shocking myself. "I'll help you through this baby, I promise."

Bella nods and looks up at me and the blush that graces her face causes my exposed dick to twitch, making me rather glad that her body is now pressed to mine so no one can see just how much this beautiful creature effects me.

"Um, Nicklaus?" I feel her hand run across my ribs. "Why are you naked?" her blush deepens.

I smirk down at her because I know she is feel exactly what she is doing to me. "Because I'm just like you and I just shifted for the first time. That is why I was out here tonight." I grin as I pull her over to the alter and grab the jeans that I brought for this very reason and finally covering my naked body somewhat.

Once I'm somewhat dressed I grab my mates hand and look back to Elijah, addressing him with a glare. "Our siblings are not dead Elijah, and neither is Elena. Bonnie put a spell on her so that she will come back to life." I point my finger down at Elena. "And just so you know, I only daggered our siblings until I could break the curse and kill our father and if you want them back you will help me." I grin over at the Salvatore brothers. "Grab the doppelganger and lets go brother." Elijah nods and quickly scoops Elena up.

"You got what you wanted Klaus." Stephen yells at me. "You really did kill her, so please, let us bury her in peace."

I laugh as I grab Bella's hand. "You think I didn't know about the spell that you put on our dear Elena." I shake my head. "I'm the one that pointed you in the direction of that spell because I need her alive for as long as possible so that I can create my hybrids. Don't worry though, I'll give her back when I acquire all the blood that I need. Hell, I might even let you have her back alive."

"Goddamn it Klaus, give her back..." Damon yells and begins to pound harder on Bella's shield. Man I love that my mate is just as powerful as me. Hell, she may even be more powerful that me.

Suddenly Bella whimpers in my arms and it's then that I realize that with the fuckers pounding on her shield it's hurting her. I growl but Bella stops me and shakes her head, letting me know that she doesn't want anyone to know that it's effecting her. I feel her sag in my hold and sigh in relief when Elijah speaks up and the Salvatore's stop their unknown assault. I could kill them for putting my beautiful mate in pain like that.

"I will keep Elena safe and alive. I'll also make sure that Nicklaus doesn't take too much blood all at once, so it will take a few weeks to safely get the blood that he needs from her, you have my word that she will be safe..." Elijah tells them before Bella interrupts him.

"I will also make sure that she comes back to you alive and healthy." Bella tells them before looking at me. "Something tells me that Nicklaus will do and give me anything that I want." Holy bloody fucking hell, that no nonsense tone and look that Bella just gave me has me wanting to do very naughty things to her right the hell now.

My grip on Bella's hand tightens slightly as I pull her body against mine and holding her in a way that shows her just how much I want her and how possessive I can be.

"You all have my word that I will not harm Elena ever again." I tell them not taking my eyes from Bella's. "Since I'm a very happy camper now and I'm in the giving mood, you all can come along just so Elena is not uncomfortable and alone during her stay at my home but the four of you will not leave until I have what I want."

"We except." Both Salvatore brothers say at the same time.

"What the hell?!"

"Shut the fuck up Bonnie. This is the only way, unless you can take out two hybrids." Damon yells at the little witch. "Right, didn't think so."

"Shall we take this to my home and get better acquainted Bella?" I wrap my arm around her slim waist. "Seems you and I have a lot to discus; now don't we love?"

And with that said, I lead my mate to her new home and new life where she will treated like the powerful queen that she is.

Bella will never leave my side, ever. She is mine just as I am hers, forever and always.

 _ **Stay tuned...**_

 _ **Yes, I'm trying the whole crossover thing. I really love me some Nicklaus or Damon. If you haven't notice by now, I will always go for the bad boy.**_

 _ **I know that I have been MIA for a while but I have finally got my internet working again and I plan to update a few of my story in the near future so please bare with me. Plus my kids are more demanding that usual but they come first and mean more to me than any and everything. I really love writing and reading but like I said my kids come first.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy my very first crossover and note that there is more to come. I already have a few chapters written. They just need to be read over and edited...**_

 _ **Please, let me know what you all think of this new story...**_


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **More like dying"**_

 _ **I don't own Twilight nor do I own The vampire diaries.**_

 _ **I'm so damn thrilled with the response that I got only hours after publishing the first chapter, so here's chapter 2 for you all as your reward for all the love you gave me. Love ya too!**_

 _ **Summery**_ _ **(Bella)**_

 _ **A few years later Bella finally got on with her life without Edward and the Cullen's. She was happy until the day she turned twenty when her parents told her all their families secrets and what she is a part of and all the power she holds within her. Then on that very night and with their entire coven, they took Bella from her college dorm and created the same ritual that Esther did only without the white oak tree. Bella is truly an immortal. There is only one person that can kill her and that is her true mate but soul mates are designed to never hurt the one they love; even Niklaus.**_

* * *

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **~Bella~**_

I had no damn clue what was happening to me or what the hell was going on all around me. The last thing that I remember is going back to my dorm room in a daze after Charlie told me that he was a werewolf and Renee told me that she was a witch. They both had a look of pride when they told me that I was the first hybrid of my kind. I was both Wolf and witch but soon I would be something more.

I was shocked to say the least. I mean, all I knew was that my parents weren't who I thought they were and it was later that night that I found out just how truly evil they both were, they were lying assholes and they killed me after they made me kill someone in self defense. They completely turned on me and made me a fucking monster. Why in the hell would the two people that claimed to love me more than anything do this to me? How could they do this to me? Their only daughter.

The man that I killed was order to attack me until I killed him. They told me that I had to kill him in order to trigger my wolf gene and that is exactly what happened. Once the man was dead my mother blew some sort of dust in my face and begin to chant something in a language that I didn't understand then plunged a sword in my chest while my body and bones begin to break. When I woke up, I saw that I was in the clearing that Edward and I shared so many times before. I was surrounded by so many people that I didn't recognize. They were all chanting something in what I just knew was a dead language.

All I felt in that moment was hunger; hunger for death and destruction to those that did this to me and all I wanted was blood and revenge on everyone around me. Oh, and I got my revenge very quickly; starting with the bitch that I called mother for twenty fucking years. Her death was quicker than I wanted it to be, but very painful none the less. When I was done draining her I immediately did the same to my so called father and in that instant I knew that I was a vampire but not like the Cullen's.

I was something more, something a thousand times stronger.

Sooner than I thought possible I was all alone in the clearing with hundreds of dead bodies surrounding me and I was covered in their blood. I felt justified for all of five minutes then reality hit and it hit me hard enough to send me to my knees. I killed my parents but for some strange reason I only cared just a little, even though they didn't care at all. I was a true monster now. I was a hybrid or so that's what they told me. I was a very powerful vampire/werewolf/ and I think maybe a witch hybrid. I can feel the magic in me; surrounding me and protecting me. All I wanted to do was die but I knew that, that wasn't possible and that I was unstoppable. Nothing could kill me. Not even fire.

I was a monster and truly alone in this wretched and shitty world that I wanted no part of. I was forced into this life by my parents that I'm quickly starting to hate even though they are dead now. I still hate them. If I could I would bring them back and kill them all over again.

I have know clue of what it means to be what I am because I'm different than anything that I have ever known and like I said, I know that my vampire side is nothing like the Cullen's because I can feel my heartbeat and my skin is still warm with blood. I'm so confused.

My mind is now my only companion but at the same time it's my enemy. All this shit that I just know is maddening because even though I know it; it still confuses me and pisses me the fuck off.

I think I'm going insane, if I'm not already insane that is.

Something is telling me that the Cullen's are not even real vampires. That the cold ones are just a horrible spell gone wrong and infested like a parasite.

How in the hell am I getting all this information? It's like I've always known all this. What the fuck is going on?

I also know that the wolf side of me is a real werewolf not a shape shifter like Jacob. Good god I'm such a freak.

Once I cleaned my mess by moving all the dead bodies into an old abandon church and setting it on fire I ran as fast as I could to my dads house. I quickly showered and dressed in clothes that usually wouldn't appeal to me but now for some reason I wanted to look sexy and be someone different, because I am different.

After packing a bag I take one last look back at my old home and life with my parents and also with the Cullen's, remembering the bad with the good before shutting it all off and cutting my past completely out of my life. Hell, it was all fake anyways and as of now all I wanted to do was disappear and forget who I once was.

As soon as I left the house I begin to feel a strong and urgent tug on my still beating heart. What the hell is that? It's so strong making feel as if I need to be somewhere and I need to get there fast.

I sling my backpack over my shoulder and begin to run, feeling free for the first time in my life. I don't know how long or how far I ran but when I came across a sign that says "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia" I stop dead in my tracks because I feel at home and at peace for the first time in my young life. The pull in my chest tugging and pulsing stronger and at a very painful rate.

I take a deep breath and opening all my new senses as I just stand there next to the sign that seems so familiar, yet so unknown at the same time. The tugging becomes almost too much to bare and my feet begin moving before I can even process what I'm doing and where I'm going.

I'm so focused on the pain and tugging in my chest that I almost missed the sound of chanting and the smell of several supernatural creatures.

I jump high into a tree and on instinct I push something like a shield from my body, and I immediately know that whatever that is it will protect me from being sensed. This reminds me of what Carlisle told me once. He said that I was some sort of shield since Edward couldn't read my mind.

The tugging starts to ease up as I gaze down at the scene that looks a lot like what I woke up to only a few days ago. Or was it a week ago? I'm note sure.

This scene before me is some kind of ritual, I think, but with less people. Only one man is chanting in the now familiar dead language.

The a man standing at an alter chanting doesn't hold my attention for long. My eye snap to the three circles of fire, trapping three women in each one. One of the girls I can tell is human but the other two are something different; something like me but less.

The fire on one circle dies down just as the woman standing inside it drops to the ground in pain. I can hear her bones breaking as she writhes on the ground and wince, remembering that feeling all too well.

I somehow contain the gasp when a tall gorgeous man begins to taunt her in a very sexy accent. He then rips her heart from her chest with such ease; like her body was made out of tissue. I don't feel sick at the sight of her death like I normally would, and it's then that I realize that the woman was a werewolf. The kind that needs the full moon to transform.

I look up into the night sky and feel my eyes begin to glow bright as the full moon shines down on everyone. I can feel the wolf in me wanting to be released but I hold it back because I'm not wanting to feel that pain ever again.

My attention quickly moves back to the beautiful man while he does the same to the next woman as he taunts the crying human girl.

I want to growl when he moves to the human and holding her close to his body. He calls her love but I know that it his way of taunting the girl so I don't react to that either.

Information from this entire situation hits me so hard that I almost fall from the tree that I'm in. This man is like me but he was cursed and was never able to access his wolf side.

How am I doing this? Why is it so important that I know this man and his situation? Who is he? Who is he to me and why do I want him so much? Those are the only questions that I don't have an answer to and it's infuriating to the point that I want to leave my perch in the tree and ask him.

I feel my heart jolt at the thought of this man and I want to jump over to him and devour him in every way but something tells me that I need to stay put for now. So I do just that and watch the scene play out.

Once the man has the human drained he drops her and nods to the man at the alter. I want to cry and hold the blonde man as his body begins to break and he falls to the ground in pain I want to take his pain away even though I know what it feels like. I would rather go through the pain a thousands times than allow him to endure it for one more second.

Just as I'm about to make myself known I sense four people that are not human approach the clearing. I growl when I realize what their intentions are. One man that I now know is some sort of vampire moves closer to the broken man that I want to claim as mine.

He says a few words to my broken man then thrust his fist towards the blonde man chest but before he can make contact, I'm between the two men and my teeth are clamped around the assholes arm. I then I shove him far away from whats mine. I crouch protectively in front of the blonde man and contentiously growl at everyone while pushing my shield out so that no one else tries to hurt what is mine.

"Who the fuck are you?" I hear one of the guys that I'm holding back with my shield yell at me but I don't respond, I just hiss at him then continue to growl in warning to back the fuck off.

I don't know how long I stand there growling at the threat and protecting what belongs to me, but soon enough I feel the man behind me stand and slowly approach me. He's completely naked and I feel my body respond to that but I hold back somehow.

I sigh softly when I feel him move closer to me. "You can stand down now love. I'm okay, and thank you for protecting me." Oh god that voice just caressed all my senses and my entire soul. "What's your name, beautiful, and why did you protect me like that?" I feel his hand on my arm and with that one touch the words "Mine" and "Mate" begin to play on a loop in my mind. This beautiful man is all mine. Forever.

I growl one last time, warning the four assholes that thought that they could hurt what belongs to me to back the fuck away from my mate before turning to the gorgeous man. We both gasp when our eyes lock and in that moment both our worlds changed completely. We belong to each other in every single way now. He is mine and I am his, for all eternity.

"How?" He whisper not taking his eyes from mine. "How is this possible?"

"I..." I take a deep breath then continue. "...I'm not entirely sure. I mean, I was just a normal yet clumsy twenty year old just last week, I think." I tell him so softly. "I woke up a few days ago like this and my only instinct; my only purpose was to run but it was like something was leading here and when I saw that man about to hurt you..." I stop and shake my head then look over to the man I bit, letting out a loud roar causing everyone but my mate to flinch back. "Should I finish him off?" I growl then whimper. "I'm not sure what to do. I want him dead for trying to hurt you." I take a shaky breath trying to calm myself down but to no avail.

The beautiful and still naked man pulls me into his strong warm arms and I instantly calm down. Oh god I feel so content and safe in his hold. For the first time since I woke up to the horror move that is my new life I feel like I can finally breathe. I feel like I'm home for once. I place my hands on his ribs and lay my head against his bare chest letting out a content sigh at the sound of his strong heartbeat. This sound is now my saving grace and I know that this man will keep me safe yet grounded, and at his side forever.

I feel the man in my arms shake his head and I smile to myself when I hear the rumble in his chest when he chuckles. "The asshole may have just tried to kill me but he is my brother so I think we should let him live for now. Can you do that for me, love?"

"You're asking her?" I hear the asshole that I just bit laugh then gasp in pain from my bite. I want to rip him apart so fucking badly but I will do as my mate asks of me and let him live, for now.

"Well you did just try to rip her mates heart out, brother." My mate points out then turns back to me with an unbelievable and utterly gorgeous smile. "Are you going to tell me your name?" He ask me as he leads me over to his brother. What the hell is he doing?

"Isabella Swan but I go by Bella." I smile up at him and I want to freaking purr loudly when he pulls me to him tighter and caresses my cheek as I feel myself begin to blush deeply.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, and I must say that you were named accordingly, beautiful." He grins and lifts my wrist to his mouth and bites down gently. I don't even flinch because I know that he could and would never hurt me, but what the hell is he doing? Whatever it is it causes me to gasp in pleasure. Holy shit I want his mouth on every part of me. "Sorry love but we need to give my brother some of your blood so he doesn't die, and since you were the one that bit him your blood will heal him faster." I nod and reluctantly offer Niklaus' brother my wrist. He looks to Nicklaus for conformation before gently taking my wrist and drinking a few mouth fulls before releasing my wrist and sighing in relief.

When Niklaus' brother is finished, Niklaus pulls me behind him and offers his brother his hand to help him up while giving me a very nice view of his sexy naked ass. Fuck, I have never wanted a man so much, not even Edward.

"That is more than you deserve Elijah." Niklaus tell his brother before punching him in the face really fucking hard, causing me to smile when Elijah flies back and crashes into my invisible shield that is staying strong and keeping the three still unknown people at bay.

"What the hell is this?! Your witch is not this powerful! Hell, I've never heard of a witch that is powerful enough to do something like this!" The woman that I immediately don't like yells at my mate as she looks to me with so much hate and disdain in her cold and unfeeling eyes. I just glare right back at the stupid bitch then smile evilly as she flinches back. My smile widens when I feel her fear of me consume her completely.

Niklaus' hold on me tightens as he growls at the stupid little girl. "You better watch how you look and talk to Bella, little witch. I have no problem with killing everyone that has ever meant anything to you!" Oh god that voice and commanding growl just did things to me that I know my mate can sense.

Niklaus' whole body is shaking with pure and intense rage, so I bring my hand up and press it between his shoulder blades rubbing a path up and down his spine and I can feel his body relax instantly under my touch. Oh god, I really love touching this man and I can tell that he really loves my hands on his sexy body.

I turn back to Nicklaus with the most loving smile that I can manage at the moment. "I'm not a witch. Well, not anymore I don't think. I think that I was one before all this happened to me but I'm not sure, though, it may all still be there but like I said, I'm not entirely sure." I close my eyes. "All I know is that a week ago I found out that I come from a long line of powerful witches and wolves. The night that I found all this out I was taken from my home, forced to kill someone, then put under some sort of spell by my mother, and when they brought me out of it I was surrounded by hundreds of people chanting something that I didn't understand. My mother and father were among them." I take a shaky breath at the thought of them before I continue on with my story. "When the chanting stopped I felt the most excruciating pain that I have ever felt in my life. While every bone in my body broke one by one my mother stabbed me in the stomach with a sword. I think that I passed out from all the pain and when I came to I was naked, covered in blood, and I was so thirsty; Oh god I was so fucking thirsty." I begin to lose it and sob harder into my mates chest while clutching him to me tightly. "I killed them all including my parents. Oh my god, I killed them." I'm not sad that those asshole are dead; I'm just terrified that I will continue to be a monster.

I can feel the shock rolling off of everyone as my mate continues to comfort me in ways that only he can. I feel Nicklaus move slightly but I don't move my head from his warm and naked chest. His body pressed to mine like this, is like nothing I have ever experienced before in my short life. Not even the Cullen's could make me feel this happy and whole when they were in my life.

Oh god I really hate those pretentious fuckers. If I never see the Cullen's again my life will be perfect on that matter alone.

Niklaus breaks me from my thoughts as he brings his hand up and cups my cheek then gently lifts my face up to look at him. Oh god this man is so damn beautiful. "I've got you love." He leans down and places a soft kiss to my forehead. "We'll figure all this out darling and I won't leave your side, ever." He promises me and I know that he means every word and promise that he is telling me, that he could never leave me.

Something tells me that Niklaus is not the type of person to be soft, loving, or gentle with anyone. I can also tell that this side of him is shocking everyone and that includes himself. "I'll help you through this baby, I promise." Oh god, I have never trusted or believed anyone as much as I trust and believed Niklaus.

I nod as I look up at him once more. I can feel the blush on my face grow hotter from the loving and lustful look that he's giving me. I can also feel my mate's body react to the way we're holding each other and his huge erection that is pressed to my stomach is twitching against me, making me really happy that our bodies are pressed so tightly together, so that the witch that is really a bitch can't see what is mine. All mine, forever. That thought pleases me to no end.

Fuck, I have never wanted someone so damn much in my life and by the look on Niklaus' face, I'd say he knows exactly what he is doing to me and wants me just as much as I want him.

"Um, Niklaus?" I shyly rub my hands across his ribs. Enjoying his soft skin on my fingers. "Why are you naked?" I know my blush deepens with my question because my face and neck is getting hotter. Am I in heat? It feels that way...

I feel as well as hear him chuckle as his body shakes deliciously against mine. "Because I'm just like you and I just shifted for the first time. That is why I was out here tonight." He grins down at me before pulling me over to the alter and grabs a pair of jeans that were stashed there. I want to protest that he shouldn't ever cover his sexy body but I don't and that's only because I intend to keep him naked anytime that he and I are alone.

Yeah, I know that we just met and all but I can honestly say that I'll never want to even look at anyone else ever again, and somehow I can sense that Niklaus feels the exact same way about me.

Once Nicklaus is dressed in a pair of jeans that he didn't bother buttoning. The jeans are riding deliciously low on his hips and that gorgeous V is on full display. Holy shit, this man is so damn sexy. Niklaus grabs my hand and gives me a knowing look then looks back to his brother, Elijah, with so much hurt and disappointment. "Our siblings are not dead Elijah, and neither is Elena. Bonnie put a spell on her so that she will come back to life." He points his finger down at the human girl. "And just so you know, I only daggered our siblings until I could break the curse and kill our father, so if you want them back you will help me." He grins over at the the three pissed off people that are still pounding at my shield. "Grab the doppelganger and lets go brother." Elijah nods to Niklaus and quickly scoops the girl up into his arms.

"You got what you wanted Klaus." The guy with the lighter colored hair yells at my mate, causing me to growl. Seriously, the guy reminds me of Edward so much that I just want to rip his head off his shoulders. "You really did kill her, so please, let us bury her in peace." This causes Nicklaus to laugh and shake his head as he takes my hand and laces our fingers together.

"You think I didn't know about the spell that your little witch put on our dear Elena." My mate shakes his head. "I'm the one that pointed you in the direction of that spell because I need her alive for as long as possible so that I can create my hybrids. Don't worry though, I'll give her back once I acquire all the blood that I need. Hell, I might even let you have her back alive."

"Goddamn it Klaus, give her back..." The guy with raven hair yells and begins to pound harder on my shield, causing my head to start hurting and me to whimper quietly into Niklaus' chest.

I look up at Nicklaus when he growls at the asshole. I shake my head telling him not to let them know that pounding on my shield is effecting me and that I'm okay. Niklaus nods reluctantly as he runs his fingers through my hair soothingly.

The pounding suddenly stops when Elijah speaks up and I sigh in relief. "I will keep Elena safe and alive. I'll also make sure that Nicklaus doesn't take too much blood all at once, so it will take a few weeks to safely get the blood that he needs from her, you have my word that she will be safe..." Elijah tells them before I interrupt him.

"I will also make sure that she comes back to you alive and healthy." I tell them before looking at Nicklaus sternly. "Something tells me that Niklaus will do and give me anything that I want." I grin at my mate when he gives me a lust heavy look and his already strong hold on my hand tightens as he pulls my body against his. I want to moan loudly when his warm strong body wraps around mine in a very possessive and demanding way. God this man is making me want to rip his jeans off and do very wicked thing to and for him.

Niklaus sighs and smiles down at me. "You all have my word that I will not harm Elena ever again." Nicklaus tells them not taking his eyes from mine. "Since I'm a very happy camper now and I'm in the giving mood, you all can come along just so Elena is not uncomfortable or alone during her stay at my home but the four of you will not leave until I have what I want." He smiles down at me and licks his lips as he caresses my cheek. Holy shit, those damn lips. I want them all over my body...

"We except." Both guys that I still don't know say at the same time.

"What the hell?!" The bitch witch yells causing me to growl at her again. She is seriously getting on my damn nerves and giving me another freaking headache.

"Shut the fuck up Bonnie! This is the only way, unless you can take out two hybrids." The raven hair guy yells at the little witch. I really do need to find out who they are. "Right, didn't think so."

Niklaus winks at me then turns to everyone and smiles brightly. "Shall we take this to my home and get better acquainted Bella?" The sexy man wraps his arms around my waist and leads me out of the clearing. "Seems you and I have a lot to discus; now don't we love?"

And with that Niklaus leads me to my new home and life so my new journey with him can begin.

I can honestly say that I will never leave my mates side, ever. I am his just as he is mine, forever and always.

* * *

 _ **Well, there you have it. Hope you like things from Bella's prospective.**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **More like dying"**_

 _ **I do not own Twilight nor do I own Vampire diaries.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **~Nicklaus~**_

It's been almost a week since I met my beautiful mate Bella and broke the curse that my so called mother put on me to keep my wolf a bay. Since that night my life has changed so completely and I have never felt so...alive and utterly happy in all my many, many years on this earth.

It's a strange feeling because I use to only live for myself and my siblings. I took whatever I wanted and whoever I wanted but now, this gorgeous creature comes before anything. I live for her now and I can honestly say that I don't mind one damn bit and I will never let her go; her happiness will always come before anything. I love her so completely already and even though I haven't said those words out loud, she knows this and I can tell that she feels exactly the same for me.

I have never loved anyone like I love her, ever. Not even myself, but now all that has changed, I have changed. She makes me feel things that I never thought I would ever care to feel.

Women that I have bedded in the past were just a means to an end, a release for my stressful life but Bella is so much more than that. She is my entire world and I will kill anyone that tries to take her from me. I would kill my entire family if they tried to come between me and my mate.

Since the night of the ritual Bella has completely come out of her shell and excepted herself for who and what she was forced to become, and I have told her so many times that she is not a monster and I think that she is finally believing it.

When she and I are together I can't keep my hands off her sexy little body. We haven't had sex yet but we did claim each other the night that we met and it would have went further than that but with all the assholes in my home kept me from taking her like we both wanted. Every time we come close to mating someone interrupts us. Mostly Damon and Bonnie. I'm really close to killing them in the worst possible way. My brother has warned them time and time again but the bloody assholes don't heed his warnings and each time Bella has to stop me from ripping them apart. I told them all if it happens again that I will not stop or let anyone else stop me from ending them.

All the supernatural fuckers that are constantly around are causing Bella to stay on edge as well, especially Damon. He has been looking at her like he wants her and saying things to her that makes me want to murder his entire bloodline. I have snapped that fuckers neck several times over the past week because of the vulgar comments that he has made to her. Hell, Bella kicked his ass last night at three AM for pinching her nipple when she got out of bed to get something to drink. It took everyone in the house to keep me from killing him.

Bella and I had just laid down for bed after being interrupted yet again when she said that she was thirsty. I offered to get it for her but the woman hates for others to do for her, no matter what it is. Anyway, before she made it down stairs Damon cornered her in the hallway and grabbed her nipple hard. I had just closed my eyes when I heard a crash and the sound of someone falling down the stairs. When I made it out of our room I saw my very pissed off mate at the top of the staircase, breathing heavily and growling.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Bella, Baby whats going on?" I ask her after rushing to her side._

" _That motherfucker just pinched my nipple really hard!" She yells as she continues to glare at Damon's crumpled body at the bottom of the staircase. "So I kicked his ass, snapped his neck, and threw him down the stairs."_

 _I begin to growl as I pull her out of view and check her over. After making sure that no one can see us I lift her shirt slowly to see that there wasn't any damage but I still wanted the bloody asshole dead for touching her. I felt torn on whether to take my mate back to our room and ravish her to make her forget her stress or to rush down stairs and torture Damon in the most sadistic way that I can think of. I look into Bella's angry eyes then slowly lean down and kiss the side of her beautiful breast before taking her taught nipple into my mouth. "Better?" I smile as I bite down lightly then flick it with my tongue._

" _Mmmm, so much better baby." Her moans are simply music to my ears._

 _After a few more seconds of lavishing her breast with my mouth I pull away and cover her just before Maddox, Bonnie, and Elijah make their way out of their rooms._

" _What the hell was all that noise?" Bonnie glares at Bella and demanding answers like this is her home._

 _I ignore the witch as I wrap my arm around Bella and lead her down the stairs just as Damon groans and stands while rubbing his neck._

" _Stephen!" I yell. "I hope you have made piece with your brother because as of now he is a dead man living on borrowed time!" I grab Damon by the throat and pin him to the wall just as Stephen and Elena walk out of the kitchen._

 _Just as I'm about to rip Damon's throat out I feel a searing pain in my head. I drop to my knees as the pain gets to be too much. "NIK!" I hear Bella scream then a loud crash before the pain is gone. "Baby are you okay?" Bella helps me to my feet just as Stephen tries to run out of the house._

" _Bella please let me out so I can help Bonnie!" I turn to Stephen and chuckle as he pounds on Bella's shield, trying to get out of the house. "Seriously, you threw her through the window and if you don't let me out she will die." Stephen looks to me pleadingly._

" _Alright but if she tries to hurt Nic again I'll turn her and torture her every day for eternity." Bella turns to Elena with a wicked smile as she gasps. "What?"_

" _You are worse than Klaus." Elena glares at Bella._

" _Yes I am and you and your little friends will do good to remember that."_

* * *

After that Damon has kept his distance from Bella and so has Elena and Bonnie. Stephen on the other hand has formed an easy going friendship with her and I both, much to Ms Gilbert's annoyance.

Stephen and I actually used to be friends back in the forties but I compelled him to forget me so that Mikeal wouldn't use him to get to me and my siblings. Once I compelled him to remember our fast, he and I fell back into the friendship that we once had.

My brother and I have also been trying to make amends but the past is sometimes hard to get over. I promised him that I would undagger our siblings so that they all can help us kill our bastard father Mikeal and to my surprise Elijah agreed and hugged me.

I have just undaggered Rebekah, Kol, and Finn. So now we are all playing the waiting game. Bella has had a knowing look on her face ever since she pulled the dagger from Rebekah's heart, and from the way Stephen was with my sister all those years ago, I'd say that trouble will be happening once she is awake and sees Stephen.

I had my suspicions that Stephen was Rebekah's mate and that is one of the reasons that I compelled him to forget. I know Mikeal would use him to get to her. I simply can't wait for all the drama that is sure to unfold soon.

"Elena just stop and be thankful that Klaus is allowing us all to stay with you." I chuckle when I hear Stephen growl at the doppelganger.

Looks like the drama has already started...

"So what, now I'm just supposed to become best friends with the psycho couple like you are?" She yells at him. "He is stealing my blood and keeping me hear against my will Stephen. All the while you are laughing and being nice to Klaus and his bitch!" I growl and rush into the sitting room, grabbing Elena by the throat.

"My mate is the one keeping me from killing your stupid ass when I'm done getting the blood that I need so I suggest you treat her with the respect that she deserves." I yell in the little bitches face just as everyone walks into the room. "Bella and I have put up with Damon hitting on her constantly and the shit that Bonnie has been pulling. Hell, I'm surprised that those two are still alive at this point." I shove Elena on the couch and grab the things that I need to draw blood.

"What are you doing?" Elena yells as she tries to get up. "You already got two bags of blood this morning."

"Yeah, I did but now I feel like getting more." I turn to Stephen. "Go to the Lockwood's and bring me Tyler. He will be my first Hybrid." I ignore Elena's struggles as I strap her down and begin to draw more blood. "I already have two refrigerators full so if this kills you..." I shrug not really caring either way.

"Stephen no, please not Tyler!" Elena screams just as Stephen falls to the floor screaming in pain and clutching his head.

A few seconds later he stands and glares at Bonnie.

I turn to Bella just as she begins to chant. "I bind you Bonnie Bennett. I bind the Bennett Bloodline. I bind your powers for all eternity. There will never be another Bennett witch. It is done now so blessed be." Bella's eyes begin to glow and Bonnie falls to the floor. A strong wind blows through the room just as Bella falls to the floor as well but before she hits, Stephen catches her and brings her over laying her next to me.

"Damn Bonnie, your bloodline was seriously strong." Bella groans then grins at me as I help her to sit up. "Thanks for the power bitch."

I look down at Bonnie as she begins to sob. "You took it all. You took my families power!" She yells as she tries to rush Bella but as soon as she's close enough Bella grabs Bonnie's throat and lifts her off the floor.

"I warned you not to use your powers on my family now didn't I?" Bella laughs. "Maybe if you are a good little girl I'll give them back. But not until you learn to quit hurting my family." Bella drops the ex witch to the floor.

"Stephen is not your family you bitch!" Elena screams.

"Stephen is my friend, and to me, great friends are more than family." Bella shrugs and smiles at Stephen.

"Stephen, what happened to you?" Elena whimpers.

"Nothing happened to me Elena. Klaus and I use to be like brothers he compelled me to forget him and his family to save me from Mikeal." Stephen shrugs and turns to me. "Do you still want Tyler?"

"Yes." I nod just as Bell steps up to me and presses her lips to mine.

"I'll go with him baby." I nod to her and kiss her once more.

"Take Bonnie home and compel her to forget all this." I wave my hand around. "Just take her out of my sight before I kill her."

"Okay, just don't kill the ungrateful bitch while we're gone." Bella points to Elena.

"I will try my love." I kiss her once more before Bella snatches Bonnie up and passes her to Stephen.

Once they are gone Damon sets on the couch next to Elena and as soon as I remove the needle from her arm he pulls her into a tight hug, trying to soothe her while making her drink his blood.

"Now what would Stephen think about this?" I motion to the two of them with a smile. "It's like Kathrine 2.0..."

"Fuck you Klaus!" Damon yells causing me to laugh harder.

An hour later Bella and Stephen rush into the house laughing and caring on like loving siblings. "Who order the wolf?" Stephen grins at me as he tosses the boy to the floor.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I hear my sweet sisters voice. I look up and see all my siblings standing in the room smiling at me. "Nice of you to wake us brother."

"Sorry." I look down in shame. "But I had to keep you all safe from Mikeal."

"Elijah has already explained it to us and were not mad at you." Kol says as he looks at Bella. "You must be the woman that made our dear brother grow a heart."

"Hi..." Bella starts but is cut off by Rebekah.

"Stephen!" She yells and jump into Stephens arms and kissing him right there in front of Elena.

"Stephen what the hell are you doing? Get your mouth off my boyfriend you bitch!" Elena screeches but the two lovers ignore her and continue to kiss so passionately that I have to turn away.

Once they pull away from their embrace Stephen turns to Elena. "I'm so sorry Elena but Rebekah is my mate. I remember now. I'm so sorry." Stephen tells her sadly.

"Don't you ever come near me again you asshole!" Elena yell as Damon hugs her tighter with a winning smile on his face.

Oh this is classic. Family fun and all that jazz...Just bloody epic.

I laugh as I grab Tyler just as he begins to wake up. "We'll hello Mr. Lockwood." I grin at the boy before biting into my wrist and making him drink then snapping his neck.

"You are having way too much fun with this baby." Bella kisses my cheek lovingly

An hour later Tyler jumps to his feet. "What the fuck did you do to me? What happened?" He yell's then eyes Bella.

"My mate is helping you Tyler. Now drink." She hands him a bag of Elena's blood. "Drink it now, or you will die." Tyler nods and begins to drink the blood and never taking his eyes off Bella.

The look he's giving her is pissing me off to no end.

I pull Bella into my arms and kiss her neck before turning back to my first hybrid. "I made you into a hybrid Tyler and now you don't have to go through the pain of your monthly transformation unless you want to. You are and vampire and a wolf now." I inform the new hybrid just as he nods.

"Thank you." He smile at me then looks back at Bella. "Hello Beautiful."

"If you want to stay alive I would suggest you not lust over my mate, boy!" I roar after moving to stand in front of Bella and grab Tyler by his throat.

"Sorry, I didn't know." He wheezes out before I release him. "It won't happen again."

A few moments later I clap my hands together. "Now that everyone is here and happy, well, except Elena." I look to the crying girl that Damon is still consoling and shake my head. "I'm taking my mate to our room and if anyone so much as passes by the door I will kill you all. Oh and someone explain everything to Tyler." With those parting words I toss Bella over my shoulder and rush up the stairs as she giggles and slaps my ass.

"I do hope you are ready love, because we are not leaving our room for a week." I toss her on the bed and in the blink of an eye we both are completely naked.

"Oh baby, I am beyond ready."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Hope you all are still enjoying this story and sorry no lemons this time but I will try to make it up to you all in the next chapter. If you review and let me know how much you want some Klaus and Bella action... I'm evil I know but Niklaus brings it out of me. You understand, I hope. So get to reviewing my lovelies.**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW~**_


	4. Chapter 4 (updated Sunday, April 2nd)

" _ **More like dying"**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **~Bella~**_

" _I do hope you are ready, love, because we are not leaving our room for a week." Klaus growls at me very seductively just before tossing me on the bed, and in the next second, he and I both are completely naked._

 _I give him a "come and get me" look as I drag my hand up to my breast. "Oh baby, I am beyond ready."_

Klaus gives me a very sexy grin as he crawls onto the bed at my feet, kissing and caressing my body as he makes his way up. When he gets to my mouth he crashes his full soft lips to mine immediately. This kiss is so full of passion that I feel it in my entire body.

Heat flood every part of me as I lift my right leg up and wrap it around his slim hip, pulling him closer to me as he continues to devour my mouth like a starving man; like he can't get enough of me. Just as his kiss slows down, I feel him grind his erection against my heated and wet core.

"Nik…" I gasp as our lips part. My chest rising from the bed as our hips continue to move together, over and over.

Nik lift his hips from mine slightly and grins down at me as he rest his weight on his elbow. He slowly glides his fingertips down across my breast, to my stomach, and then further down between my legs. "I know just what you need, my love." He whispers sensually as he begins to stimulate my clit with the top of his finger. My aroused body arches into his sexy chest from the searing pleasure that he's giving me. "And I promise you that I will never hurt you, my love." He leans in and slips his tongue into my mouth teasingly, just as I feel him penetrate me with his finger slowly.

I moan like a wanton whore when he adds another finger. He grins and flicks his tongue across my lips as he begins to move his fingers in and out of me slowly while the pad of his thumb continues to stimulate my sensitive clit.

Nik suddenly stop his wonderful ministrations as he nibbles and tugs on my bottom lip with his deadly teeth. Before I can protest his actions, I feel him adjust his body so that he's completely on top of me, with my legs spread wide open for him.

He lets out a hungry growl as he begins to quickly and aggressively kiss down my body until his shoulders are beneath my knees and his mouth right above my most private area. I shiver and moan when I feel his hot breath blow across my saturated skin, and the moment that I growl at him for teasing me, he take a long slow lick from my entrance to my clit, then back again.

"Nik!" I cry out as he begins to move his tongue over my clit very fucking fast.

Nik grips my thighs hard as he begins to suck and bite my very sensitive bud. Soon, my entire body begins to buzz with pure, white hot ecstasy, and moments later something snaps within me causing me to fall apart completely. Nik growls low in his chest, and just as my body begins to twitch I feel him turn his head slightly to the right and he sinks his sharp fangs in the juncture between my inner thigh and where where he was just pleasuring me seconds earlier. I feel him take a few pulls of my blood and the feeling of this action causes my body to buzz yet again, then explode out of me; leaving me a twitching and moaning mess.

After a few seconds of Nik licking and healing his bite mark, I feel my body relax completely. Jesus Christ, this man can play my body like no other. Not that any other has ever done anything like that to me before.

My wonderfully talented mate grins wickedly as he moves back up my body then grabs my legs and wraps them around his hips. "Isabella, this may hurt a little, but I promise you that I'll be as gentle as I can. Okay?" He caresses my cheek lovingly as he slowly pushes himself into me.

I can feel him stretching me as he pushes further into me, but it only hurts a little, and a few seconds after he's fully sheath inside of me, that pain of being stretched for the first time is replaced with the pleasurable pressure of his bigger that normal size.

Once I'm ready for him to move, I grasp his biceps tightly and nod my head as I thrust my hips up into him slowly at first, but when he begins to thrust back, my hips start rolling and grinding faster and harder.

"Bella! Fuck…baby, that feels… oh god…you feel amazing." Nik groans and grunts as he begins to move harder and faster within me, bringing me closer to that proverbial edge once again.

It doesn't take long at all for me to explode from all the pleasure that this gorgeous man is give me. "Nik!" I cry out just as grasp the back of his head and pull him down to me then sink my teeth into his warm soft neck. Marking him while drinking his delicious blood as he continues fuck me so good.

Nik groans as his hips begin to move faster and harder, pounding into me like there's no tomorrow. The feel of his body against mine and the taste of his sweet blood causes me to explode in ecstasy once more.

The moment that I feel Nik twitching and pulsing inside of me, he gets to his knees and roughly lifts my body up against his, then sinks his teeth into my neck as my back arches while my hand hold him to me tightly. My entire body hot and buzzing from that now familiar and extreme pleasure that I feel as he drinks from me while he continued to fuck me until we fell apart one more time, together.

"I love you so much, my beautiful Isabella." Nik sighs after we've both relaxed into the mattress, with our sweaty limbs tangled together and our wandering hands touching and caressing any part of each other that we can reach without moving too much.

"Mmmm…" I smile as I lean into him and kiss him softly. "I love you too, my Niklaus.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"This is pointless Kol! I'm not able to control it like you're asking me to…it's hard to explain. I just…Ugh!" I throw my hands in the air then take a deep breath to try and calm myself so that I can explain my predicament, with this witch craft shit, to Kol and Maddox better. "When I took the Bennett witch and her bloodline powers, it was like I knew what to do. Like I have done it many times before." I growl in frustration. "It like was an instinct and now when I try…I get nothing."

After Nik deemed the both of us fully sated, we went down stairs to visit with his family and a few hours later Kol suggested that we work on my magic so that I can control it better. So I have been in the parlor all afternoon with Nik's brother Kol, and his witch friend Maddox.

We have been trying to tap into my powers so that I can learn all my magical limits, but its not really working like I'd hope it would. The only thing that I've been able to do is light a candle and that was only because Kol got frustrated with me and threw his tumbler against the fire place. It startled me so much that the candle I was holding just lit up like a freaking torch. That pissed Nik off because I almost set my ass on fire. I had to stop my mate from snapping his little brother's neck.

"Try shutting everything down and closing your mind off to everything around you." Kol suggest but I shake my head at him.

"I have been trying that, but I can't block everything out." I stop when I Maddox moves from his perch by the window.

"That's it…" Maddox grins at me knowingly. "You're having trouble shutting everything out, aren't you?" He gives me a sad look. "It's because of what you went through to become what you are now. Your every sense and instinct is keeping you alert and aware of your surroundings, because you absolutely trusted the people that did this to you. So whats to say that the people around you now, that you just met, won't do the same. Am I right, little Belle?"

I sigh and nod because he is right. The only reason that I trust Nik is because he is my mate and could never hurt me but these other people are still strangers to me…and Damon and Elena I will never, ever be able to trust.

"Nik is the only person here that I trust completely." I sigh as I sit on the couch. "That doesn't mean that I can't trust anyone else here. I just know for a fact that he would never hurt me." I shrug. "It's a mate thing, I guess."

Nik smile at me as he walks into the parlor and sits next to me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to him. "Do you think that you can trust that I will keep you safe from everything and anything?"

I turn and smile at the man that I love and trust more than anything on this earth. "I never tried to look at it that way." I lean up and kiss him softly. "And I think that, that just might work because I trust you with my life, Nik."

"Good…" Kol hand me the spell book that use to belong to their mother. "Try to spell this lapis lazuli, and make Stephen a daylight ring." Kol hands me a ring with the Mikaelson crest in the middle of the stone.

"I already have a daylight ring Kol." Stephen and Rebekah both smile down at me as they walk into the room.

Those two have been inseparable since yesterday when Rebekah woke up. Boy did Elena have a tantrum to rival all tantrums, because Stephen basically drop her like a bad habit the moment he got his mate back.

"So not the point, Stephen." Kol grins mischievously at him. "You will be our test subject because you and Damon are the only ones here that is affected by the sun, and between you and your brother…you are the only one willing to help Bella. Damon is too much of a pussy to stick his hand under a stream of sunlight with a potentially ineffective daylight ring." Kol points out in a duh tone.

"Fine." Stephen looks at me and smiles encouragingly. "You can do it, Bella…I have faith in you." He looks around at everyone else. "But to be on the safe side; how bout everyone but Klaus and Kol move to a different room so Bella is able to relax more?"

I nod and smile as everyone but my mate and his brother leave the room.

I read over the spell a few time then set the book down and grab Kol's dagger. I close my eyes and let all my stress and thoughts float away until all my thoughts are completely and solely the ring and the spell.

The moment that I feel like my body is floating I begin to chant the spell in a soft tone as I open my hand that holds the ring. I bring the dagger swiftly across my hand then clutch the ring in my bloody hand. Once I'm done I open my eyes then my hand to see that the ring is kind of glowing and absorbing my blood.

I look at my mate and frown at the look that he and his brother are giving me. Before I can ask whats wrong, I hear a soft angelic voice in my head…

" _This ring will not only protect one from the sun, it will also protect whoever wears it from being killed in any way. This ring is linked to you and will only work on whoever you chose. That person will be a true immortal like you."_

"Bella! Isabella!" I look at my mate as he yells my name out frantically. "Oh, think god you're okay." He pulls me to him and hugs me tightly to his chest. "What in the hell happened?"

"I…" I shake my head. "I heard a voice in my head after I did the spell."

"Bella, That wasn't the daylight spell that you just did." Kol looks worried. That is not a good look for the crazy vampire." I don't even know what language you were speaking."

"Really? I thought I was speaking English?" I mumble and then I remember what the voice told me. "That voice that I heard in my head…it told me that this ring is now linked to me and that whoever I choose to wear it will be a true immortal like me. That nothing could ever kill that person." I stand and turn to Nik. "I can feel the power pulsing in this ring, Nik." I grab his hand and shove the ring on his finger. "This ring is not for Stephen, it's for you, Nik."

"But love, I can't be killed by…" I shake my head and interrupt him as he looks down at the ring on his finger.

"You can be killed by the white oak, Nik and your father is still after you with a fucking white oak." I growl at him. "This ring does not come off your goddamn finger. Do you understand?"

Nik smile as he pulls me to him. "I will never take it off." He presses his lips to mine softly.

As soon as I end the kiss I turn to Kol. "I'm gonna need you to get me five more rings so that I can make one for each of you. I think that I can make one that will link me to Maddox to make him immortal, even though he is only a witch. This way he doesn't have to become a vampire and lose his power to live forever."

"I take it that you have connected with your power?" Kol smiles at me.

"It's like we are one now. I can feel it alive inside me." I grin and wave my hand at him, causing him to disappear.

"Where did he go?" Nik looks at me, stunned at his brother's disappearance.

I open my mouth to tell him just as Kol runs into the room looking sick. "I really hate you right now, Poppet."

"I sent him to Rebekah room." I grin at the look on Kol's face.

"I saw…" Kol gags. "I saw Stephens white harry ass as he and Rebekah…" He gags again as me and Nik laugh at his misery. "Oh god, I need brain bleach."

"Sorry, Kol. I didn't know their state of dress when I sent you there." I laugh.

"Well they were." Kol shakes his head. "And payback is gonna be a bitch, Poppet."

"Bring on, Cricket." I grin at him as I give him a new nickname.

"I love you my mate." Nik wraps his arms around me from behind as he laughs at mine and his brother's antics. "How bout you use your magic and take us back to our room so that I can show you just how much."

"Mmmm." I moan as he places soft kisses up and down my neck. "I love you too, my Nik." And I really do love this man, more than anything.

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry it took me so long to get this out to you guys, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…**_


End file.
